The present invention is directed to an assembly for mounting an electrical device on a supporting, grounded wall with particular reference to a spring-biased connector member for completing a bonding circuit between the electrical device and its grounded supporting wall surface.
The term "bonding" is defined at Article 100 of the National Electrical Code 1981 as, "The permanent joining of metallic parts to form an electrically conductive path which will assure electrical continuity in the capacity to conduct safely any current likely to be imposed." Prior art connector members or jumpers have usually been in the form of wire-like conductors soldered directly to a housing and to electrical equipment mounted in the housing, or fastened by means of terminal screws on projecting ears somewhat similar to the arrangement shown in the Frederickson U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,081 or as shown in the Millermaster U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,786. The usual grounding device in the form of a nut fitting the threaded conduit as it enters an enclosure is shown in the Cole U.S. Pat. No. 675,127 and the Hagstedt U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,447, both of which illustrate threaded devices having barbs or projections which bite into an enclosure.